1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension display rack for hand tools, and more particularly to a suspension display rack on which the hand tools can be arranged with a freely arranged distance between the tools.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool display rack comprises a base, multiple seats respectively mounted on the base to abut or grip blades of screwdrivers, and a board mounted on the base to press against handles of the screwdrivers. Each seat has an abutting means and a handling means thereby cooperating with the board to securely fasten the screwdrivers to the rack.
However, with the fixed distance of the adjacent seats, each seat only retain one kind of the screwdriver such that the conventional suspension rack can not hang screwdrivers with different specifications. Furthermore, the seats are securely mounted on the base and can not be separated from the base such that the quantity of the seats can not be changed and therefore, the conventional suspension display rack is not versatile.
Therefore, the invention provides a suspension display rack for hand tools to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.